


Erotyczne fantazje 48

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 48

Weiss poczuła jak język Ruby, szybko i głęboko wchodził do wnętrza jej mokrej pochwy. Długi język doprowadzał dziedziczkę do rozkoszy i szaleństwa.

Zaraz potem nagły orgazm uderzył w jej rozgrzane ciało. Zesztywniała z przyjemności jaką obdarzyła ją, jej dziewczyna i po chwili soki ozdobiły twarz Ruby.


End file.
